


HSMTMTS Drabbles/One-Shots

by paigefanfic



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paigefanfic/pseuds/paigefanfic
Summary: This is just a place where I'm gonna be putting some of my HSMTMTS drabbles and one shots that I've written. I just hadn't posted anything since I got writers block and I wanted to post some really short drabbles where people might actually read them! These works are also posted on my tumblr page!
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Gina Porter, Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell, Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez
Kudos: 11





	1. You stayed home last weekend, come on. You’re coming this time! || Ricky + Gina

GINA’S POV

“Hello?” Ricky groans sleepily into his phone.

“Finally! It’s about time you answer. Where the hell are you we’re waiting for you?” I complain. I have officially called him five times, unsuccessfully till now.

Ricky was supposed to be ready for Seb and Carlos’ party half an hour ago.

“I’m fucking sleeping, Gina. I told you I didn’t wanna come!” He complains.

“Well that sucks. You’re coming. You can’t just keep hiding in your room, Ricky!” I sigh. “Get your ass out here now, or I swear to GOD I’m gonna come get you myself.”

He hangs up.

It’s been two weeks since NIni left for the Youth Actor’s Conservatory and Ricky has been wallowing in self pity, pouting in his room ever since.

“Maybe we should leave him alone?” Big Red whispers as to not make a fuss.

“Like hell we’re leaving him alone?” I climb out of the back seat of Big Red’s beetle and walk right into the Bowen residence, and up the stairs.

“You stayed home last weekend, come on. You’re coming this time!” I drag his ass out of bed.

“Why? Why should I go?” He asks quietly.

“Because I want you to. Please? For me?” I frown, giving him the puppy dog look.

“Fine. But only because you know I can’t say no to you when you make that face.” His mood shifts, and he cracks a smile. “But next weekend, we’re staying home, and we’re watching movies!”

“Deal!” I laugh, handing him his wallet and his pants. “And put some pants on, I can’t look at those skinny little legs of yours any more!”


	2. Bear attacks are a legitimate fear || Seblos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb and Carlos, and Big Red and Ashlyn, decide to camp out in Big Red's backyard.

**Carlos POV**

_*crack*_

“What was that?” I hear Seb shoot up quickly.

All I hear are crickets.

Seb, Big Red, Ashlyn, and I decided couples camping in Big Red’s backyard would be a fantastic way to kick off the summer.

That is until we discovered Seb’s crippling fear of bears.

“Babe it’s nearly 3 AM. Go back to sleep?” I groan. I lift up my eye mask and turn to face him.

“It’s a bear. It’s gotta be a bear.” He whines sleepily.

“Sebby, it’s not a bear. It’s probably just Big Red or Ashlyn going into or out of their tent.”

“Carlos, I swear to god, it’s a bear.” He frowns.

“Seb. Go. Back. To. Sleeeeeep!” I complain, putting my eye mask back over my eyes.

“Bear attacks are a legitimate fear!” He whimpers, sadly.

“Not in Big Red’s backyard?” I groan.

_*snap*_

_Shit._

“Stay here. I’ll go investigate…” I get up, grabbing the baseball bat Seb insisted on sleeping with.

Quietly, I unzip the tent, and sneak outside. In the shadows by the trees, I see a figure.

“AHHHHHHHH!” I start to swing the bat.

“AHHHHHHHHH” Big Red stands by the tree paralyzed with fear, his fly undone.

“BIG RED! OH MY GOD! YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME!” I yell.

“What the hell is with the bat?” He asks confusedly.

“We thought you were a BEAR?!” I take several deep breaths.

“I was just trying to pee!” He laughs.

“What’s going on out here?’ Ashlyn yawns, emerging from their tent, along with Seb, emerging from ours.

“ _Seb_ decided that there was a bear, but it was just Big Red peeing.” I laugh.

“So… no bear?” Seb sighs, relieved.

“No Sebby. There’s no bear.” I explain.

“Okay. I’m gonna go back to sleep now then.” He smiles, climbing back into the tent.

I climb in after him.

“Thanks for checking. You’re my hero!” Seb yawns sleepily.

“Anytime.” I smile, pulling him into me and falling back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was basically a scrap but I thought it was pretty cute!


End file.
